


meteor shower.

by ardenalludes



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: AND its tooth rotting fluff, M/M, and are staying safe at home!, and i'll see all of you later, and mentions the other ships listed above, before the year ends :), edit: im an idiot and this is coming a month late, happy new years everyone!, i hope all of you enjoy this, i hope all of you have had a decent year, i thought i'd write a little something, so with that in mind-, thank you for reading!!, this fic primarily focuses on logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenalludes/pseuds/ardenalludes
Summary: Logan Frey and Patton Roseberry have been together for some time now, looking back on the months and years they have spent with one another.As time goes on, so do memories; ones that are meant to stay with them forever, even if they are bittersweet.They spend one more New Years' together. And cheers to them both for making it happen forever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Background Dukexiety, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Minor or Background Relationship(s), background roceit - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	meteor shower.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> happened to be listening LOTS of music while writing this. when patton turns on the cassette player AT FIRST, "When She Loved Me" by Sarah McLachlan plays. 
> 
> And then at the very end, "Grow As We Go" by Ben Platt plays as they kiss! :)

As time progressed, Logan Frey and Patton Roseberry have gotten to know one another; spilling each other’s secrets to the world and listening to intriguing thoughts.

They were a couple written in the stars, a couple destined to be together for the rest of eternity. And the two of them knew that.

On the eve of New Years', the couple stood within their kitchen, preparing a celebratory meal for the two of them. An apron wrapped around Patton's torso with abstract font over it, in hues of pink, white and blue. It made him brighten up the room more than he did, and his partner was particularly fond of that.

"Logan, my dear, would you please pass the salt?" He uttered, extending a hand in the man's direction.

Without hesitation, the intelligent man passed the spice over. In a brisk movement, Patton sprinkled a bit on their meal; shrimp alfredo. Perfect, right?

A loving smile plays along his lips as he stares at the other's cooking. Humming, Logan adjusts his glasses with a gentle nudge, blinking for a moment.

"Patton, you've worked yourself to the bone. Allow me to finish cooking for you—"

"No, no! Trust me, I like cooking for you. It's no big issue, " Patton replied, stirring something in a pan before decreasing the heat on the stove.

Instinctively, the other man's eyebrows furrow, a hand going to grasp the small box in his pocket.

**_That was for later._ **

"Then at least don't throw your back out, not like _last time._ "

Patton snorted in amusement before plating the pasta and serving it for the two of them. And for the special occasion, two glasses of champagne alongside them.

"Now, I know it's not wine, but it's the best I can do," Very briefly, Patton leaned over to peck Logan's lips, and his heart stuttered in his chest. Never in a million years would he get over the times his partner kissed him.

"Well, I'm particularly fond of champagne, thank you. Let's dig in, shall we?"

"We shall!" And elegantly, the two enjoy their meal, chatting about their day and their excitement for the upcoming and new year.

* * *

After the enjoyable meal, the couple found themselves on the couch; Patton wedged comfortable between Logan's legs as he sat, watching the television. The older man rubbed soothing circles into his lover's arm, mumbling into the crook of his neck.

"Are you excited for the new year, love?" Logan asked, voice soft.

The smaller male angled his head, eyes fluttering in Logan's direction. A thin smile played on his lips as he spoke.

"Considering it's tomorrow, I guess you could say I'll see you next year?"

With a groan, Logan gently shoves Patton's shoulders, attempting to not show the smile gradually forming. His lover couldn't help but snicker in response, tongue peeking out between pink lips.

"Your humor never ceases to intrigue me," He murmurs, pressing a warm kiss against the back of his love's neck. You could practically hear the smile in Patton's voice as he responded.

"Oh, you know you _love it,_ Lolo. . ."

Shifting, Patton straddles the taller male, a hand going to thumb the other's cheek. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss against Logan's lips.

In amusement, Logan's eyes flicker to his boyfriend's lips and then back to his gaze.

"Lo, how about you and I take this party on the road," He whispers, slowly placing a multitude of kisses along the other's jawline with a toothy grin.

Happy to indulge, Logan reciprocated by angling his head upwards, fingers gently tapping along Patton's lower back. Gently, his tongue clicks, quiet laughter escaping him.

"Patton, we can't have sex, at least not on New Year's Eve, remember? We have an entire plan ready and everything,"

With a huff, the dominant leans back, lips jutting out in a pout. The intelligent male snorts in amusement at Patton's behavior, as he rolls off of him.

"Fine, _fine_. Then how about in the morning?" Ah, there's that returning smirk. He rolls his eyes in response.

" _Perhaps_ , Patton. If I am feeling up to it,"

"Oh, I know you will, my love." Raising his hands in defense, Logan rose out of his seat to adjust his shirt, nudging his glasses with his knuckles.

Patton merely watches, tucking his legs comfortably, and angling his head.

"Allow me to change clothes, alright? It won't be long until it's midnight," His gaze fixes on the man sitting down, lips pursing together.

"Oh, yes! I forgot, let me get changed too—" Bouncing up to his feet, the smaller man bounds forward, placing a firm kiss against Logan's lips, before disappearing to get changed.

And as he disappeared, Logan's hand slips into his pocket, thumbing the small box. He's so in love with him.

He wanted it to be like that forever.

A toned hand reached for the long indigo tie, fingers looping around a pristine white collar.

Flicking it up, Logan stares at himself in the mirror, taking note of the suit's fit. It looked good on him; he _knew_ Patton would love it on him.

With a thin smile on his face, the tall male removed his glasses to clean them with a wipe, sliding them back on afterward. 

Thickly swallowing, Logan sighs with nerve. It shouldn't have made him nervous; he's planned every possible route of how this was going to end.

His fingers go to do his cufflinks, fastening the sleeve of his jacket, before running a hand through his hair. It was time to meet his beloved (again, of course).

As the door clicked behind him, Logan found himself slowly trekking his way down the hall, calling his love's name.

"Are you done, Patton? I'm in the living room, so we shouldn't—"

His throat ran dry from the sight he stumbled on. Standing beside the kitchen counter was his lover, his partner, his beloved.

Patton wore a light blue dress that partially hugged his torso, its skirt billowing out from his hips to above his knees.

His neck was barely visible due to the high collar of the dress. The sleeves puffed out and clipped around his wrists. To add some sparkle to his outfit, he wore flowery studs and a _slap-on bracelet_. It suited Patton, which wasn't surprising.

Logan could practically feel his pupils dilate. His lover looked _beautiful_.

Thickly swallowing, he approached his partner, eyes sparkling with love and awe.

"Well? Do I look good—?!" Patton started, suddenly getting wrapped in Logan's grasp and taking his breath away with a passionate kiss.

Every time he kissed him, the smaller man continued to fall in love, bit by bit. His heart swelled, and he placed a hand against the other's cheek.

"Patton, you— You look _beautiful_ ," Logan whispered, leaning his forehead against Patton's. The two shared a moment of exchanged breaths, taking in the amount of love in the room, before breaking it.

"Lo, we can't get distracted now, we have to do the _thing_ , " He managed as he was smothered in kisses. Logan could only laugh with a sigh, pulling back and adjusting his collar.

"Yes, yes, I know. I just wanted to show you how much I adore you," Gushing, Patton covered his face with a hand, ears tinged pink from being flustered.

* * *

Logan pulled back and grabbed the t.v. remote, turning on the television to the news. There was a bold countdown to New Year's displayed on the screen.

With a press of a button, he turned down the volume, before turning back to his lover.

"Will you put in a cassette for us?" He asked, sliding on a pair of _dancing_ shoes. Nodding, Patton obliged and began to open a cassette player.

Leaving the player to load, his partner faced back towards Logan, a loving look in his eyes as he approached. Reaching out, his hands rest on Logan's shoulders, fingers brushing through his hair.

And then, as Logan placed a warm kiss against the other's forehead, the music began to play.

The soothing sounds of a piano entered the air, filling the silence with a warmth the two had not felt in such a long time.

**_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful._ **

The taller man's hands found their way to Patton's hips, slotting them together perfectly, like a puzzle. Foreheads leaned against each other, the two shuffled back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

_**Every hour spent together lives within my heart and when she was sad,** _

Logan could practically feel Patton's heartbeat against his hands, eyes barely open. He took in all the noises, all the smells in the air; and he felt at peace _with him._

**_I was there to dry her tears. And when was happy, so was I — When she loved me._ **

The song continued its' sweet rhythms and tunes as the couple slow-danced in the night, tuning in and out of the television and the music in favor of each other's praises and words.

Then, with an abrupt pause, Logan grabbed Patton's hand and led him away from the living room (music still playing), and led him to the back balcony, so they could spend the last few moments underneath the stars.

In the distance, a digital clock blinked at the taller man, its digits indicating he had a few minutes left before _popping the question_.

Music continued to play, although it was somewhat quiet. Lost in thought, Logan nearly did not notice the gasp Patton let out.

Looking up from the ground, his partner's finger is pointed to the night sky. The stars reflect against his glasses, lips pulled into a gleeful and happy smile. His other hand grasps the end of his dress, clearly excited at what he was seeing.

"Lo, _look!_ " He says, a breathy giggle at the end of his statement.

Slowly, the intelligent man's eyes track upwards to the sky, squinting slightly to see what Patton saw. Then, with probability low, a white streak flits across the sky. And soon, a second follows, and then a third until—

" _A meteor shower."_ The two synchronized their statements, locking eyes for a moment. Patton broke the eye contact, continuing to stare up at the falling stars up above.

The clock was ticking. Logan knew it was time.

And, as if it had not clicked before, everything made _sense_ to him. The way Patton looked underneath the stars, mouth curled into a wide smile.

The way his lover stood there, so in love with the world and _him_. Of all people, Patton Roseberry chose _him_ to be his beloved, his boyfriend. 

Patton Roseberry was not going to be 'Roseberry' no longer.

Soon, it would just be _Patton Roseberry-Frey_.

With as much courage as Logan could muster, he began to kneel in front of his partner. He was not surprised that Patton was so lost up in the stars.

"Logan, aren't they—?!" He started, cutting himself off as he turned his head in Logan's direction. Instincitvely, his eyes grew wide, happy expression dropping as his hands went to his mouth.

In Logan's palm was a small box, and on the inside, was an opal ring. Its rose-gold color glistened in the moonlight. He thought it matched Patton so well, and he was so fortunate that he was right.

"Patton, my beloved—"

He could feel his words catching in the back of his throat. There was no going back, he realized. This was it, and he was so _happy_.

_"My starlight and sweetness, will you marry me?"_

As soon as Logan uttered those words, tears rolled down Patton's cheeks as he nodded, the stars continuing to fall from the sky as the couple reunited in a tight embrace.

Pressing their lips together, a familiar tune played in the background: Grow as We Go, as it reminded them of the sweet memories they had and the new ones they were going to make.

"Patton Roseberry-Frey, you make me the happiest man in the world," Logan whispered, catching Patton's warm lips in a loving kiss.

"And Logan Frey, I couldn't ask anyone better to be my husband." He replied, mumbling against the other's lips.

Then, in the far distance, a new star glows in the night sky. Its' presence representing the passion of two men in love, and that all they needed, were each other.


End file.
